


[C] Bathtime

by OneofWebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Jenna and Levi have a rare moment to themselves, and while they intended to use it for bathing, it develops quickly into something more.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	[C] Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



Levi started at her shoulders, once her hair was tied up and out of the way. They were in the bath together, Levi leaning against the edge while Jenna sat in his lap, between his thighs. They were pressed close enough that they could feel _everything_ , but that was exactly what they wanted: an intimate, close moment in the bath. Though they had focused some time on getting their hair washed, Levi’s attention was quickly drifting. It was hard not to, not when Jenna was right there in front him, naked and bare save for where the suds of the soap kept a few things from view.

His fingers trailed down her arms, dipping down into the water to keep following the line he’d created. Jenna hummed, leaning back against him. Her head tilted over his shoulder, and when he looked at her, her eyes were closed. Lips parted.

“Is that an invitation?” Levi asked, leaning in to press a kiss to the column of her neck. Jenna shivered in response.

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “Been long enough.”

Levi hummed in agreement. It had been long enough. Too long, if he were being honest. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her, even if this were originally intended to just be a bath. It wasn’t going to _stay_ a bath, because Levi just kept touching. He touched all the way down her arms, keeping it light until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jenna shifted back against him, tilting her head further to the side so Levi had space to work.

He just kissed her at first, starting at the junction of her jaw and working down her neck. Levi kissed and kissed, nipping here and there as he trailed down, down, until he reached her shoulder. There, he pressed his lips once more and sucked at her skin, to which Jenna responded immediately with a moan, a shake down through her spine.

“Want to have you,” Levi muttered into her skin.

Jenna couldn’t muster the words in response. She just nodded her head, moaning as Levi nipped again at her neck. She wanted it too, and he could see that in more than just the way she tried to say _yes_ , but how she moved. Her hips were rolling on their own, thighs tensed up against his own. She rutted herself back against his cock, causing it to twitch in response. Levi groaned, pressing a harder kiss to her neck as he felt his own pleasure start. Small, like a low burning fire, but he could feel his cock beginning to take interest.

He moved his hands again, feeling over the length of Jenna’s stomach before reaching her chest, and there, he cupped her breasts hard enough that Jenna actually gasped. Her eyes opened as her breath began to quicken, and still, she moved herself back against him. He squeezed her tits before moving to ghost his fingers over her nipples, already hardening beneath the water as the water just chilled with time. Her jaw dropped open then in a quiet moan, her hips moving somehow faster.

“Levi,” Jenna gasped, reaching back for him. She hooked her arm around him, finding purchase in his hair as he teased her nipples.

He squeezed them between his fingers, then rolled them before moving away entirely. This time, he just traced around them, touching lightly at her areolas. It still made her gasp, and her back arched out into the touch, which only made Levi smirk against her neck.

“Want to mark you,” He practically growled against the world. “Show the whole world you’re mine, if I could, but it’ll be our little secret.”

Jenna shuddered, nodding. “ _Please_ ,” she gasped. “Mark me. _Take_ me, Levi. Need you. It’s been so long—”

Her hips moved with every breathy request, and Levi’s cock was near fully hard between them in return. He groaned against her neck, rocking his own hips into her backside. He really didn’t know how long he could stand to wait. It’d been so long since he’d felt Jenna around him, and now that they had this moment of privacy, he craved it more than he thought he would. Levi felt like a desperate, starved man having just been presented with a plate of steak. He _needed_ this.

“Jenna, move,” Levi said, his voice gruff. His _commanding_ voice.

Jenna felt the shiver go down through her spine, but she did as Levi asked. His hands never left her, helping to guide her up and around to face him, her thighs straddling his own. When she sat back down, they faced each other, and they fell immediately into a heavy, hot kiss. Hard enough that their teeth knocked together, but Jenna wound her arms around Levi’s neck, threaded her fingers through his hair, and kissed him harder regardless. Levi kissed back, arching against her.

They moved their heads, lips slotted together, and the moment Jenna moaned, Levi pressed his tongue into her mouth. She met back with just as much fervor, her own tongue working against his. She let go of his hair, one hand working between them to grab at his hardened cock. He jolted at the touch, but never once pushed her away, instead rolling his hips into it. He wasn’t idle, either his hands between them to cup at Jenna’s tits.

When their kiss broke, Levi moved downward, kissing over her collarbone and then over the right swell of her breast, moving down and down until his lips were around her nipple. Jenna cried out, back arching into Levi’s touch. She squeezed through his hair, hips rutting towards him while she stroked his cock.

“Levi,” Jenna gasped. “I don’t—don’t know how much I can wait. I _need_ you.”

“You’re going to ride my cock,” he told her, arms suddenly around her hips to keep her right where he wanted her. “I want to watch you.”

Jenna nodded. “Anything. Anything you want.”

Levi groaned, then. He got his mouth back on her, lips around her nipple and tongue flicking at the hardened little bud while he moved his hand. He kept one around her hips to steady her while the other went between her thighs, feeling through the lips of her cunt. Even through the bathwater, Levi could tell that Jenna was already wet. Her labia were swollen and spread all on their own, sticky slick gathered between them. Jenna moaned at the touch, her hips jolting forward.

She couldn’t keep her focus, which meant she let go of Levi’s cock almost as fast as he’d started to touch her. She braced herself on his shoulders, her own back arching as Levi continued his teasing. He circled her nipple with his tongue, and at the first light touch of teeth, Jenna let out a sudden, sharp cry.

“Oh, _Levi—_ _”_ she gasped, hips bucking on their own.

Her body was on fire, alight with this new pleasure as he just touched her. He spread his fingers through her folds, tracing right around the rim of her hole before dipping his finger into her. He felt the way that she spasmed, walls clenching at the intrusion. She was already loose enough to fuck, but Levi wanted to take his time. They may not have another chance like this for a bit, so he just _searched_ , mapped. Moving his finger through her and rubbing every inch of wet skin he came across.

Jenna shook in his arms, gasping as everything he did just persisted. She could feel the burning fire in her pelvis and the pleasure that came with it, shooting up her spine and down her legs until her thighs started to shake. Levi added a second finger to her, scissoring them apart inside of her until she cried out at the stretch. She grabbed Levi’s head, tilting it back and away from her so she could lock them in another kiss. Levi groaned into it, pressing against her.

A third finger came quickly, and this time, Levi just fucked them into her. Jenna moaned into their kiss and rolled her hips down to meet every thrust of Levi’s fingers. With his thumb, he ghosted right over her clit, and Jenna’s hips just jolted.

“Levi—” as she pulled away from their kiss. “ _Please_ —”

“Be patient,” he told her, and her lips snapped shut in response.

She had this urge to please him, to do whatever he said, and so she tried to find as much patience as she could. As Levi’s fingers worked through her, his mouth on her skin, Jenna just lost herself in the pleasure that she found. She could feel his fingers spreading apart, _touching_ , and each time they worked over that spot inside of her, she let out these perfect little gasping noises, clutching to Levi as if that were the only thing keeping her grounded.

Levi didn’t have much patience to spare for himself, either, but the way that Jenna always listened to him was enough to send another jolt of heat right through his cock. He lost himself right there, pulling his fingers out of Jenna and grabbing her by the hips, instead.

With one hand, he grabbed his cock, and with the other, he helped Jenna position herself right over top of it. She steadied herself on her shoulders and eased herself down, then gasped as she felt Levi’s cock head against her. When it slipped through, absolutely no resistance, Jenna suddenly moaned. She was so open, so wet and loose, that Levi could just ease into her. So easily. So perfectly. Her sounds continued as she slipped down the whole length of it, only stopping when she was fully seated back in Levi’s lap.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned.

He leaned his head back, grabbing at her hips to keep himself steady, now. It’d been so long since they’d done this and having her back around him was like a perfect fucking dream. She was hot and wet, loose enough that they could just _move_. Meant that she liked what he did to her, wanted more of it even. When Jenna leaned into him, Levi wrapped his arms tighter around her middle and met her in the desperate kiss she offered.

At the first roll of Levi’s hips, Jenna gasped into their kiss. She threaded her fingers back through his hair, moaning as his movements became incessant. They were soft, soft enough that Jenna could move right along with them. She rolled her hips down against his, rocking them back and forth, grinding herself down in perfect little circles and _clenching_ just right so that Levi groaned too. His grasp on her tightened, nails into her skin, but they just kept moving.

Rocking together like a perfect dance, they didn’t have to pull back from their kiss. Not until Levi broke it of his own accord, leaning back into the side of the tub and grabbing Jenna by her hips again. He looked at her, taking her in from the messy tie of her hair down to her breasts, to where she disappeared beneath the water. The sight of her left him groaning, his cock twitching inside of her.

“Ride me,” he ordered. “Want to watch you—like I said. Show me how much you want this. I want to hear every dirty thing that comes out of your mouth, too.”

Jenna shuddered, nodding hurriedly. She looked dizzy with this new order and the pleasure that came with it, but she did exactly as Levi said. After she got herself situated, one hand on Levi’s shoulder and the other grasping at his chest, Jenna started to move.

She started slow, at first, trying to get used to the feeling now. Levi’s cock was just an incessant weight inside of her, but as she pulled herself up and dropped back down, there was more to it. Like Levi breached her again and again, her walls spreading open to accommodate his size. He wasn’t too terribly big, not uncomfortable, but just big enough that Jenna could feel the stretch inside of her and how it sent jolts of heat through her hips and her shaking thighs.

Once she was ready, she really started to move, bouncing hard enough in Levi’s lap that the water splashed around them, up over the sides. Not once did his hands leave her hips, nor did his eyes leave her. He had to watch everything, from the way that her tits bounced to how her face changed and contorted. She did nothing to hide the pleasure she felt, nor to mask it in her voice. Every movement she made had her crying out, gasping. She picked up her pace, moving faster on top of him.

“Levi—” she gasped.

“Keep going,” he said in response. “Don’t want you to stop.”

Jenna nearly whined, but she did what Levi asked. She gripped at his shoulders hard enough that her nails dug into his skin, but he didn’t say anything. If anything, he just moaned, finally starting to rock his own hips to meet every one of her downward thrusts. She shuddered when they started to move together, moaning out even louder as the pleasure took her that much _harder_.

Every sound out of her mouth was breathless and gasping, and she clung to Levi like he was her lifeline. He rocked up into her, groaning himself as she spasmed and clenched down around his cock. It felt better than he remembered, always so _perfect_ with her. He held Jenna closer, mouthing over her chest in the process. It made her shudder in his lap, but she didn’t stop moving. She rocked her hips, grinding down each time he bottomed back out inside of her.

“So close,” she gasped. “Levi— _Oh_ , fuck, Levi, I’m close—”

“Don’t stop,” Levi urged her. “Want to see you come like this. Show me how good it is.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jenna breathed.

She rutted herself down, and when they met together in another, heavy kiss it lasted only seconds before they were both pulling away. Jenna was too far gone to focus anywhere but the feeling in her hips, the pulsating pleasure that went through her body. Her eyes closed, brows arched up as she lost herself to it.

“Inside me,” she said, suddenly. “Levi, I _need_ you. Come inside me.” She stroked back his hair, desperately trying to meet his eyes. “Need you to fill me. _Please_ —”

Her plea cut off as Levi started to move faster, groaning against her neck as he kissed there, bit there. They rocked together harder still, groaning as everything started to mount all at once. They were both reaching that end so quickly. Jenna could barely control herself as every movement left her shaking and gasping, scraping her nails against Levi’s back. They would _both_ have marks in the morning, but that was just what they wanted.

“Hurry,” Jenna begged. “Levi— _inside_ me. Want to feel heavy when you’re done with me. _Please_ —”

She gasped, then, as Levi’s next movement was enough to nearly knock her back. He moved hard, fucking up into her with whatever strength he could still muster. She moved desperately, trying to meet every movement with her own, still bouncing on top of him.

She came first, toppling over the edge and barely managing to grab the tub to keep herself up. She cried with it, face contorting as the pleasure washed over her in wave after continuous wave, brought on as Levi didn’t dare stop moving. His fingers dug into her hips, his cock throbbing inside of her, and his mouth on her skin just kept her hot and wanting, desperately still trying to move.

All she could manage to say were words of pleas and his name, over and over again. His hips started to stutter just after Jenna lost the strength to move herself, and once his rhythm was lost completely, he threw his head back and groaned as he came inside of her. Just like she wanted.

She could feel it, and she moaned through it, rolling her hips down and clenching down around his cock as if she were trying to milk every last drop from him. He came in waves, in spurts inside of her, groaning each time he felt her move and shift. It lasted for seconds, but it felt like an eternity as they still rocked together, each one trying to find those last few bits of ebbing pleasure.

When it ended, it ended slow, the last few burning embers dying out. Levi went still, resting against the side of the tub, and Jenna leaned down over the top of him. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder, still trying to find her breath, and all the while he just stroked her back. His own breath was still ragged and panting, but he kept his focus on Jenna instead of himself.

“You did so good,” he told her, pressing gentle kisses along her shoulders.

“Yeah?” She felt dizzy. “Might need more in a minute, if you’re up for it.”

Levi snorted, but he couldn’t stop himself from nodding. “We’ve got all night, Jen. Want to spend as much of it with you as I can.”

Jenna felt her heart flutter and Levi’s arms tighten around her. She leaned into him, humming at the gentle warmth he provided. The water was starting to chill, despite their antics, and she huddled to Levi in response.

“Maybe we should finish the bath first,” Levi offered. “Let me take you to bed when we’re done. Lay you out. Take good care of you.”

Jenna shuddered, nodding against his neck. “ _Please_ ,” she whispered.

“Come inside you as many times as you want. Lick it out of you, if I have to.”

She shuddered again, just nodding. She didn’t know what more she could _say_. Every word from Levi’s lips was like a dream, one that she wanted to have now. Right now, if she could, but Levi was right. They needed to finish the bath, firstly, and she wouldn’t say no to that.

Levi didn’t even pull or push Jenna away before he reached for the soap, ready to just wash her with his hands. The thought of that still had Jenna shuddering. His hands were rough, but he knew so perfectly how to be gentle, just how to touch, that she could never refuse him. Never wanted to. This feeling of being stuffed on his cock, his spend inside of her, and his hands on her was all that she really needed to be happy.

Just as he promised, she couldn’t wait to know where the night would take him. As the soap began to lather, Jenna let her eyes close so she could just imagine it. Levi on top of her, both of them warm in his bed, and him making good on his promise to take care of her. Come inside of her as many times as she begged for it.

Jenna just hummed as Levi washed her, and Levi took his time. Gentle, as he always was. They had the entire night ahead of them to do whatever it was they pleased in whatever fashion it was they pleased to do it in. Levi was happy, and in return, so was Jenna.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
